


Before the Rains and After the Fires

by thewoodwork



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV Mickey, pre 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family was still technically under the pretense that he and Ian were nothing more than friends, that Mickey was just hiding from his ‘wife problems’ for a few days. That might have gone out the window from the moment he gave into Ian’s pestering to sleep on the bed instead of next to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Rains and After the Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Pre 4x11- Short fluffy something that I've been wanting to write since I dove head first into everything Shameless the other week. P.S. Formatting on a tablet is the fucking worst. Do not recommend.

Mickey woke up to feet hitting the ground with a loud thud, the footsteps walking around the room for a few moments before the door to the bedroom was opened and the person exited. Mickey felt like he should have been tensing up, should have been finding some excuse as to why he was in Ian’s bed, but there was nothing. There was no panic to go find whoever it was and set them straight.

Opening his eyes with a sigh, Mickey searched for the warm body that he knew wouldn’t be there. Ian was never there when he woke up, not unless he forced himself to stay in bed until Mickey woke up. They’d fallen asleep more or less wrapped up in each other, with Mickey finally admitting to himself that maybe he did enjoy being the little spoon – not that he’d ever admit that to anyone other than Ian.

Clearing his throat, Mickey rolled to his feet and searched for a beer. He found one of his old ones from yesterday, lukewarm, flat, and tasteless on his tongue, and washed it down his throat in an attempt to sate the thick, scratchy film that was in his mouth. When it didn’t work, Mickey sighed and exited the bed, throwing open the door to go find something that would help.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, briefly nodding at Debbie who was eating breakfast. He opened the fridge and found some juice, and he downed it in one big long gulp.

“You seen Ian?” Mickey asked the youngest Gallagher girl, burping as he finished off the rest of the juice.

“No,” She said, looking up from her cereal through her dark red hair. “I thought he was with you, you’ve been attached at the hip.”

“Nah man, I’m not his keeper.” Mickey shrugged, shoulders tensing under her stare.

“Okay.” The girl said and went back to her food, seemingly unconcerned with Mickey’s defensive stance. “Why, is he missing?”

Mickey shook his head, “Nah, just haven’t seen him.”

If hard pressed to answer to anyone who wasn’t Ian, Mickey might admit that he started to fall into whatever Ian’s magnetic energy was after their first kiss. If he was going to admit anything of the sort in the first place.

The first kiss was the start of the end of any control Mickey felt he had over anything in his life.

If he were really being honest though, he would admit that it was a long time before that – back when Ian was all bumbling smiles and bright eyes – that he began to get lost in everything that Ian was. Ian was everything that he’d lacked growing up, he was a brightness that he’d refused to let anywhere near him until Ian had forcibly made himself comfortable in his life. They started to spend more and more time together, time that wasn’t spent fucking was spent talking – or in Mickey’s case, listening. Ian would talk about whatever family drama was happening that week, and Mickey would hum and grunt, occasionally offering advice when it looked like Ian might burst with frustration.

It was during that time that Mickey felt it start. He’d have killed anyone who suggested it at the time but looking back he could see it, could remember the way that he would listen to every word coming out of that idiot’s mouth, no matter how stupid. The Gallagher family was almost as fucked up as the Milkovich’s.

To say that he hadn’t been intrigued by Ian before they first fucked would be a lie. He’d felt the draw before all of the mess with Mandy, but he’d refused to act on it – there was no way that he’d act on any of things he wanted, not back then. He didn’t have a death wish. Not at least until Ian came in and broke down all the resistance and barriers that Mickey had built up over the years.

Fucking Gallagher.

Denying that kiss after their first fuck was the only way to keep him from completely freaking out over how fucked he was. Over how he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Ian after this – that he would inevitably end up at the Kash & Grab when Ian was alone so that he could do something about the _itch_ Ian had left behind.

The itch caused by Ian fucking into him harder than Mickey thought an ass could handle it and biting down on Mickey’s shoulder as he came, Mickey’s own moans muffled by a pillow as he shuddered with release – not quite oblivious to the fact that they werne’t alone in the house but not caring enough to put a stop to the feel of Ian pressing up against him.

He had felt the control slipping from his fingers long before he ran back to the van, back to Ian, to seal their lips together in an act of both jealousy and defiance. Defiance because what Ian had said had struck home that day on the roof – he was afraid to kiss Ian because he knew that if he let it get to that point then he’d be fucked, and not in a good way.

This kiss, though incredibly brief and cut short due to the building fear within his gut, had released something in him that he _still_ didn’t have any control over.

Finding Ian turned into him hiding away from his wife, it turned playing _house_ together with the Gallagher’s and he had to admit that it was...nice. There was something soothing about falling asleep in Firecrotch’s arms,

It didn’t even seem to matter that they rarely got the chance to fuck anymore due to the sheer number of people in the damn house.

The family was still technically under the pretense that he and Ian were nothing more than friends, that Mickey was just hiding from his ‘wife problems’ for a few days. That might have gone out the window from the moment he gave into Ian’s pestering to sleep on the bed instead of next to it.

It was a little bit surprising that no one had mentioned it, but then maybe everyone had already assumed.

Mickey shuddered to think of the things the family said when they weren’t around.

The kiss in the club the other day was another turning point. Mickey kissing Ian had set something off in both of them that couldn’t be sated.

Ian hadn’t stopped kissing him since.

Mickey wasn’t doing anything to stop him.

Mickey barely had any control over the situation as Ian dragged him away from the family and into the darker corners of the house to kiss the tension out of Mickey’s shoulders. There had been more than a few close calls with people walking in on them and more than a few suspicious glances sent their way. Despite all of this though, Mickey put no stop to it, and had even initiated it once or twice when he felt the house was empty enough or they wouldn’t get caught.

“Mick! You should see the picture I took on my run today.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and turned towards the living room where Ian was stumbling over furniture to get to the kitchen. His eyes were bright and happy and Mickey felt something settle within him. As long as he idiot was happy...and safe.

Mickey took the phone from Ian’s hand, scrolling through the pictures to stop Ian’s pestering pokes, but stopped when he came onto one that was taken _before_ the run this morning.

“What the hell Gallagher.” Mickey squawked, moving the phone so that it was out of Debbie’s view. It was a picture of him, from this morning, _sleeping._

Ian shrugged, grabbing the phone from his hands before Mickey could delete it and skipped over to Debbie to give her a hug. “Morning, Debs!”

“Morning, Ian.” The girl smiled and hugged Ian back.

“Want some pancakes, I’m going to make pancakes.” Ian bounced around the kitchen, his smile wide and his eyes bright.

“No thanks, Ian.” Debbie smiled, putting her dishes in the sink. “I’ve already eaten. I’m sure Mickey would like them though, we both know how much he likes your banana pancakes.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, not denying the fact. “Yeah, whatever.”

Ian grinned at him.

Mickey watched as Debbie left the kitchen before walking up to kiss Ian. It was as brief as their first kiss, but the dazed look that crossed over Ian’s face was the same and it had Mickey shoving Ian’s happy face away. “Idiot, I want those pancakes.”

“Banana pancakes, coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think - comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
